Gracias Muerte
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: "Uno podría pensar que cuando el Juez llegaba y cortaba con su poderosa guadaña la cadena de la vida. Esas almas serían olvidas con el paso del tiempo y permitirían que renacieran. Ese era el ciclo que Ithis había establecido para la humanidad. " Mal summary,


Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

 **FANFIC DE LA PÁGINA:**

" **AMOLAD FANDOM HISPANO (ESPAÑOL)"**

 **PARTICIPA en el RETO de escritura deL MES DE NOVIEMBRE**

Recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del fabuloso mundo de **A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH** y su querida madre ósea la autora es **THE SNIPSTER.**

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

Bienvenido sea Muerte en estas tierras,

donde la vida ya no tiene una entrada.

Respiramos la misma esencia que al cielo se eleva,

guiando al perdido por el frío camino.

Bienvenido seas Muerte querido.

Que estos días se festeja en tu honor.

Bebed del sagrado vino que has traído y brindad con tus seguidores.

Se encontraba Muerte mirando a las polillas como salían de sus capullos volviendo a tomar la forma que tenían antes de morir, encontrándose con sus seres queridos que ya habían muerto.

Observaba alegremente a todas las almas que esperaban con ansias a que el puente que unía la tierra con Ithis se creará y pudieran ir a visitar a los seres queridos que aún permanecían con vida.

No todas las polillas tomaban forma, pues había descubierto que dependiendo de la cultura y tradición estas cambiaban. En todo el mundo y por eras estas se adaptan según la forma en que eran recordados. Por generaciones vio cómo a veces se convertían en animales o seres mitológicos. Los humanos cada vez que evolucionaban en sus creencias lo sorprendían.

Uno podría pensar que cuando el Juez llegaba y cortaba con su poderosa guadaña la cadena de la vida. Esas almas serían olvidas con el paso del tiempo y permitirían que renacieran. Ese era el ciclo que Ithis había establecido para la humanidad.

Sin embargo, cuando el ser humano comenzó su evolución racional, a entender todo lo que pasaba, a comprender los ciclos, del día y la noche, satisfacción y necesidad, pero sobre todo a entender la Vida y la Muerte una extraña necesidad sembró en ellos la semilla de la incertidumbre, el miedo a lo que pasará cuando ya no estén en el mundo que conocen.

Cuando la humanidad dio ese gran paso, fue cuando comprendió los sentimientos de las polillas, escuchó sus quejas, su llanto, sus alegrías y sus tristezas, sintió en piel propia todas esas sensaciones.

Entendió que su labor era más dolorosa de lo que pensaba, con el paso de los años humanos aprendió a bloquear toda emoción, a cerrar sus sentidos ante ellas, con el paso del tiempo dejo de escucharlas.

Pero el humano era un ser muy persistente, conforme entendía más cosas, y se hacía consciente de más fenómenos, este iba creando seres que dieran forma a sus miedos,la explicación perfecta ante lo que aún no podían explicar.

Gracias a ellos, él tenía a los mejores sirvientes, todos de diferentes culturas, encargados, a su manera, de ayudar a los humanos a enfrentar el único hecho que es inevitable. Recordaba con gran orgullo la llegada de cada uno de sus más fieles representaciones; pues cada uno era la clara muestra de que el humano entendía el ciclo.

Lo que con más cariño recordaba, fue cuando los mortales, gracias a sus deseos y recuerdos crearon un puente, un camino. Cuando este apareció en las entradas de Ithis, sólo él lo había notado, así como el cambio de las polillas, por muchos años y en diferentes épocas había notado la extraña revelación del camino, pero no fue hasta que un alma, se acercó al juez y de la manera mas atenta pidio un favor.

-Mi señor Muerte, ¿No es así?- preguntó aquella alma seguro de que no se había equivocado.

-Si soy Muerte, ¿Cómo es posible que no me tengas miedo?- cuestionó el dios alto, confundido ante lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi señor, no podemos temerle, pues ya no tenemos nada que perder, estamos a su merced desde que el viento dejo de enfriar nuestras pieles y el aire se hizo totalmente dispensable.- comentó tranquila aquella alma.

-Si ese es el caso, Dime, ¿Porque han recobrado sus formas?-

-Esto, es gracias a nuestros seres amados que aún conservan nuestra esencia en sus memorias, sus deseos por vernos han logrado esto que llamamos milagro- respondió amablemente ante las grandes dudas que ahora se acumulaban en la mente del dios.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? ¿Porque volver a vista original?-

-Es por que tanto los mortales, como nosotros, tenemos el mismo anhelo, volver a verlos a un después de que nuestros caminos se detuvieran mientras el mortal avanza. Y es por eso, Mi señor, debemos pedirle un favor- comento ya apenadamente el alma, no era secreto para esas polillas el saber que el gran Juez, se negaba a escucharlos, a pesar de estar gritando en su oído.

-¿Cuál sería ese favor?- cuestiono Muerte de manera seria e intimidante.

-Como verá, se ha abierto un camino el cual nos lleva a cada uno de nosotros al lugar donde somos llamados, a nuestras casas. El favor que solicitamos, es que se nos permita visitar a nuestros amigos y familiares cada vez que este puente aparezca. Y que seamos regresados con bien a este lugar de eterno descanso-

-¨Por que tendria que hacer eso, a mi nada me obliga a ayudarlos, sin mencionar, que aunque quisiera, no esta en mis manos esa decisión, pues mi trabajo no es más que tomarlos a ustedes y traerlos aquí para que el ciclo continúe-

-Mi señor, es un favor que pedimos, será solo una vez al año, una vez donde podemos recordar lo que es sentir amor, lo que es ver a los vivos y sobre todo, donde podemos convivir y cuidar a los que más amamos. Nuestra petición es egoísta lo sabemos, pero el llamado es muy fuerte y el deseo aún más.-

Muerte miro a la almas, que esperaban expectantes a que el dios es autorizará la visita. Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que el dios sin pensarlo, se negó rotundamente siendo la última vez, que tanto en su forma de polillas como humanas, sus voces llegaran a oídos del Juez.

Ahora recordaba cómo fue que al año siguiente, el puente volvió a aparecer permitiendo que las almas siguieran el llamado de los corazones mortales que imploraban por ellos, haciendo que sus sirvientes más fieles fueran los guardianes de todas las almas que por una vez al año volvían.

El puente una vez más se mostraba, cada vez que el sol se ocultaba y marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo dia iniciado por la protección de la luna, el camino se iluminaba y los llevaba a donde sus seres queridos los esperaban con ofrendas. Los sirvientes que con tanto orgullo recordaba, ahora retomaban su función principal, ser guia de las almas llevarlas al mundo terrenal y devolverlos a Ithis.

El pago que tuvo que hacer para tal permiso a las almas, probablemente fue alto, sin embargo, de algo que estaba completamente seguro, era que jamás se arrepentiría.

Miro a las almas cruzar tranquilas y alejarse por el ocaso hasta que ya no hubo más almas que tuvieran que cruzar. Camino de regreso a su casa, sintiéndose completo, tal vez su trabajo le permite mostrarse frío y calculador ante ciertas circunstancias, más eso no quiere decir que jamás sintió cierta empatía por esas almas.

Entró a su casa, encontrándose con una enorme torre de comida, bebida, dulces, cigarrillos, objetos entre demás cosas extrañas. Sorprendido llamó a uno de sus nuevos sirvientes, los cuales, no supieron explicar cuál era el motivo o como fue siquiera que aparecieron todas esas cosas en la casa del Juez.

Ordenó que fueran retirados lo más rápido posible, pero al momento de girarse para salir, la ventana que daba a su jardín y parte de un mausoleos, encontró que todo está lleno de hermosas flores, naranjas y moradas.

Corrió a la salida, al momento en que abrió la puerta, un extraño viento elevó los pétalos de las flores, formando un camino, siguió la corriente que terminaba en la entrada del puente. encontrándose a las almas transportando la esencia de las cosas que gustaban cuando aún tenían vida, observando cómo alegremente al regresar a las tierras de Ithis se transformaban en palmillas, mientras que sus objetos eran convertidos en las bellas flores que decoraban su jardín.

El alma que había abogado por ellos, se acercó al Juez, con un cansado paso. hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señor, le agradezco esta oportunidad, ya es mi momento de regresar al flujo de energía ya no hay nadie en casa que me recuerde, pero estoy satisfecho con los pocos días que permanecí por un día a su lado- extendió sus manos, entregando la esencia de sus recuerdos como alma, que al llegar a las manos de Muerte, se había transformado en múltiples flores usadas en el mundo mortal para expresar sentimientos.

Muerte las vio fascinado, entendiendo el respeto y cariño, que las almas le mostraban al juez, lo agradecidas que se encontraban y sobretodo la pureza y la inocencia que ahora tenían.

Regreso a casa con un ramo de liliums, gladiolos, claveles y rosas, encontrándose en su jardín a todas las almas que estaban listas para regresar al gran flujo, dejando por decoración las flores de recuerdos y sentimientos.

Para cuando el sol salío, las palomillas ya se encontraban unidas en la aurora de la vida. miró orgulloso que ahora su nueva actividad, tenía frutos bastantes satisfactorios.

Tal vez no podría escucharlas en un principio, pero estaba seguro que año con año, al final de cada ciclo, se encontrará con sorprendentes historias llenas de emociones y sentimientos y quien sabe hasta un nuevo estilo de flor podría aparecer como "No me olvides".

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (ESTO NO FUE BETEADO)._

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


End file.
